<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>189: “Can’t you stay a little longer?" by Queen_Preferences</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170530">189: “Can’t you stay a little longer?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences'>Queen_Preferences</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 [189]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>365 Days of Fandoms, Cousin Incest, Implied Cousin Incest, Implied Mpreg, M/M, R Plus L Equals J, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Random &amp; Short, random writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joffrey Baratheon/Bran Stark, Jon Snow/Robb Stark, Khal Drogo/Viserys Targaryen, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Tommen Baratheon/Rickon Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 [189]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>189: “Can’t you stay a little longer?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>189: “Can’t you stay a little longer?”</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"Can't you stay a little longer?" </p><p>Robb turned back to his guards, "Leave us.". He ordered. Turning back Robb gently pried Jon's hands away from his shirt before holding them in his own hand. "I must go. I am Lord of the North."</p><p>"Lords do not ride out into battle. Lords sent soliders for that." Jon argued. "Sent your most trusted warriors, our best men just stay here with me.</p><p>"I need to do this. Ramsay is still alive and as long as he lives you, and them will be in danger." Robb added firmly pressing an hand to flat stomach of his husband. "I must watch Ramsay fall with my own eyes. I must bring his head back to be mounted on the Northern walls as an sign for everyone."</p><p>"Please Robb."</p><p>"Sansa is arriving tomorrow with Margery. The day after Rickon, Bran and Viserys will join you. You are my Queen I need you to hold the front for me until I return victorious." Robb stayed firm.</p><p>"If you return you mean." Jon muttered.</p><p>"I will. I will never leave you Jon not ever death is that powerful enough to keep me away from you. Beside I will not be alone. Kings will join me including Joffrey, Tommen, Khal and many others."</p><p>"You don't trust any of them nor do I."</p><p>"Viserys is your favorite uncle and Khal is a honorable King. Beside Bran would have Joffrey's head if I don't return and Tommen is to scared to oppose Rickon."</p><p>"Viserys is my only uncle. Are you sure bringing Tommen is smart? He can't fight."</p><p>"However he one of the best strategist to ever live beside you."</p><p>"Lord Stark we must ride immediately." One of the soldier announced keeping his head lowered as he poked inside.</p><p>Robb waved his guard off. Pressing a hard kiss to Jon's head "I will come back to you and our children."</p><p>"Swear it."</p><p>"I swear to the old Gods and the new that I will return to you Jon."</p><p>"You better or I will bring you back and kill you again myself."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>